


【我宇】出戏

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby





	【我宇】出戏

小白的戏已经接近尾声，我抽空来探他的班。

他今天的戏份已经拍完了，在休息室里准备下班。可是我去找他时，发现他还没有卸妆，依旧“满脸是血”地呆坐在化妆镜前。

看我进来，小白也只是用还红着的眼睛扫过我，依旧沉浸在他的角色里。低沉地问我：“哥哥，你说人有时候努力了，是不是还是会一无所有？”

看来这个戏和我想的不一样，原来是被改成了Bad Ending吗？还是这个戏让他又联想到了其它一些事情。

我站在他的身后，心疼的抱住他。

他反手勾住我的脖子，将我的头拉向他，闭上眼睛在我的脸上胡乱的亲着。

“我好难受，哥哥。帮帮我。”他低喃着。

帮你出戏吗？这个简单。

让他忘记疼痛的方式，就是让他更疼。

“你相信我吗，小白？”

“嗯。”

“脱光，趴下。”我命令道。

小白把自己脱的一丝不挂，抹了一把脸，乖乖地跪趴在地，把屁股高高地翘起。

我将灌肠工具插入他的体内，看着液体逐渐流入，小白打了一个寒颤，腹部逐渐隆起，我将导管拔了下来。

“夹紧，不准流出来。”

小白臀部紧绷着，用尽力量夹紧菊门，不让液体渗出，不知是痛苦，还是这样的姿势过于羞耻，他的脸憋得通红。

看他快憋不住了，我松了口。“可以了。”

他起身快步挪动到到洗手间，坐在马桶上排泄，我站在洗手间门口，把工具递给他，“再来。”

平常都是他自己一个人弄，从来不让我帮忙。今天不仅我上手了，还要他当着我的面以一个淫荡的姿势弄给我看，这份羞耻就足够折磨他的了。

反复几次之后，他终于排泄干净，菊门也松软无比，我借机将一个震动着的跳蛋塞了进去。

“去床上趴着。”

小白这时神情有些涣散，双腿发软，“不要，求求你了，哥哥，不要……”

我拽着他，毫不怜惜地将他扔到床上。

“啊……”当他落在床上的时候，体内震动着的东西刺激到了他，让他发出既痛苦又欢愉的呻吟。

我拿出调教专用的橡胶皮鞭，这种鞭子只是会让人疼，而不会使之皮开肉绽。我扬手狠狠一鞭抽过去，一条鞭痕直接映在他白皙的后背上，纯粹的钝痛让他痛呼一声之后开始哭喊。

“哥哥……求你了……停……停……”

看着他颤抖的身体，听着他战栗的哀求，我肆虐的冲动涌上心头，手上的动作一点都不停歇，不断挥舞着，在他的背部继续增加鞭痕。就让我给你疼痛吧。

“啊……啊……唔唔~”

随着我的鞭挞，他的叫喊从开始的痛苦到亢奋，我甚至从中听出了些许的放荡。我手上的动作越来越快，而小白扭动着身体，不似在躲避，而是在迎接？是了，他欲拒还迎，在痛苦倍至的同时竟从中品出了快感。

好，让我来帮你。我打开一瓶催情的药水，涂抹在道道鞭痕之上，然后把小白翻过身来，他脸上的妆已经花的不像样子。我把他的脸擦干净。那不是他的血，不是我让他流的血，它们不配让他难受。小白干净的脸上显现出的表情也不再是痛苦，而是含满情欲的陶醉。

看来疼痛可以使他忘记之前的痛苦了。我得再帮帮他，让他更享受。我掏出两个乳夹夹在他的双乳之上，打开开关。

“啊……啊啊啊……”小白的呻吟声响起，在电流的刺激下拱起了身体，而这一动作让体内的跳蛋更加突出它的存在，不断刺激着他的体内深处，在跳蛋的催动下他的花茎开始抬头。

我拿起鞭子抽向他的大腿，一连几下毫不怠慢，有几次还招呼到了他的花茎上。

“啊……不要……不要……”他尖叫着，兴奋到极点，花茎翘得老高。

不要停是吗？好的。

我把鞭子扔到一边，头埋在他的双腿间，一口含住他的花茎。

“啊啊啊啊啊……”这让小白感到更加的刺激，身体扭动的更厉害了。我用力吮吸着，发出啧啧的声音，然后将跳蛋的遥控开关推到HIGH的档位，小白的身体立刻有了大幅度的颤动，臀部还随着节奏摆动。

我松开口，一巴掌拍在他的屁股上。

“呜呜……”小白呜咽着，嘴里呢喃着不明意义的话，扭动着他的身体，将两条大长腿分的更开了。

我将两只手的食指同时插入他的后穴，然后分掰开，花瓣的皱纹也被我拉开，里面的嫩肉蠕动着，看得一清二楚。在深处，那个跳蛋还在以高档位的速率震动着。我将舌头探进去搅动着，勾点着，抬眼看向小白，他仿佛欲求不满似的皱着眉头，张着嘴巴，唾液从嘴角留下，洇湿了他的胡子。

我懂了。

我在他的大腿根部舔着我留下的鞭痕杰作，然后将他再次翻转，拉起他，双腿跪立床上。

我舔着他背部的鞭痕，春药的刺激加上软舌的轻抚，让他忍着火辣辣的疼痛，身体哆嗦了起来，继续呻吟着。我突然进入他的那一瞬间，一切都成了空白。他高潮了，喷射出的精液射向远处，持续良久。

“无论如何，我都在你身边。”在他坠入黑暗前，我相信他听到了。


End file.
